


On The Floor

by squidgie



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fox and Walter share a moment before heading out into the holiday world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in the 1990s, and coincidentally, the only piece of fic I've ever written that's been nominated for an award. Didn't win, but still.

"Get down here."

Assistant Director Skinner looked down at his lover. "Mulder..." he said, in a tone that was just this side of a warning.

"Come on Walter. It'll only take a minute," Mulder grinned up to him.

Skinner knew better. Anything having to do with Mulder and being on the floor never took a minute. "Mulder, your mother is expecting us in an hour, and the highways are going to be packed."

Mulder's brow came together as the look of sadness and a bit of a pout made it's way onto his face. He raised his arm into the air, beconing for his lover, "Please?"

Skinner knew he had lost at this point. A heavy sigh escaped his barrel chest, and he tossed his overcoat onto the sofa. He took the offered hand and sank to his knees next to his lover. "Now what?" he asked.

A smile replaced the pout that had been on Mulder's face just a second earlier. "Scoot closer, and put your head over here."

Manipulating his frame on the floor, Skinner made his way into position, carefully inching on his back. "Yeah? Now what?"

Mulder played with a switch in his hand. "This," he said, as he turned it to the on position.

Skinner's face immediately changed from an inconvenienced scowl to one of awe. His eyes lit up, watching the twinkling lights flashing above his head. "It's beautiful, Mulder," he said, not taking his eyes away.

"I know," was the reply, as Mulder inched his way next to him underneath the tree. As the couple lay on their backs, staring up into the Christmas tree with the colored lights twinkling off of the ornaments and tinsel, Mulder brought his hand to his lover's. As he clasped it in his own, he whispered, "Merry Christmas, Walter."

"Merry Christmas, Fox."


End file.
